<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Quiet Revelations by Nrandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301831">[Podfic] Quiet Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom'>Nrandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Episode: s01e14 Ready for the Bettys, Gen, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Golden Geese, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferb is a smart kid. He knew he hadn't made that secret agent lair.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferb Fletcher &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Quiet Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327573">Quiet Revelations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp">ShadowoftheLamp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li> <b>Length:</b> 00:07:27 </li>
<li> <b>File type:</b> MP3 (7.2 MB)</li>
</ul>
<h3>Hosting</h3>
<p><embed/></p><ul>
<li>On BackBlaze <a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/VoiceTeam2020/QuietRevelations.mp3">here</a> </li>

</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li> <b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327573#workskin"><i>Quiet Revelations</i></a> </li>
<li> <b>Author:</b> ShadowoftheLamp </li>
<li> <b>Reader:</b> Nrandom </li>
</ul></div></div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>